


In all the worlds, in all the times

by mysticmilks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Ficlet Collection, Hard Kylux, Kylux Positivity Week, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Post-TLJ, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Violence, tags for each chapter in description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmilks/pseuds/mysticmilks
Summary: The collection of Kylux one-shot ficlets and drabbles. All of them have different ratings and tags — for specifics look into chapter notes. The first seven of them I wrote for positivity week, others are twitfics and some weren't published before.1. Alternative post-tljM, Supreme Leader Kylo comes to Coruscant to meet Chancellor Hux2. A/B/O, alternative canonG, Kylo saves Hux’s life. He spends years convincing himself that it was just because of his alpha instincts.3. Criminal AUE, Hate-sex with a touch of fluff4. Superheroes-AUT, Summer Romance | First kiss5. Exiled KyluxG,  post-TROS6. RoleswapG, Post-tlj7. Chandrila vs ArkanisE, Modern AU
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 56
Kudos: 242
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	1. Kneel Before Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative post-TLJ, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Chancellor Hux, Kylo POV

Kylo stood in the shadow of the curtain, gazing at Hux’s tired face and trying to understand how they got there.

Now Chancellor Hux's hair was tinted with grey. His haughty features had their first wrinkles. Kylo knew them all better than he knew the maps of their Empire, better than he knew Sith and Jedi Codes, both of them be damned. He knew every flaw, every defect, every scar of this unbearable man. He had plenty of time to learn them all.

But Kylo remembered how it all started. Although with the mist of the years it was getting harder to grasp details. It had been Kylo’s idea. It must have been. He’d wanted Hux from the moment he’d seen him almost two decades ago — a stern general in an impeccable uniform, a glorious young prodigy everyone had been whispering about.

Kylo had wanted him. He’d wanted to control him, to destroy him, to get his respect, to be feared by Hux, to be wanted by Hux. All of that and everything else.

But that moment, in the throne room, when he had ordered Hux to kneel, when Hux had obeyed it hadn’t been about sex, only about dominance. Solely about it. Kylo, the newly crowned Supreme Leader of the First Order, had met Hux's eyes, a beautiful green full of hatred and disobedience. He remembered that utter feeling of losing as if he saw them only a moment ago.

Years had passed after it, but even now Kylo still wasn’t sure how they’d ended up in each other's arms that night. That didn't make any sense. In his memory Hux had stayed on his knees in front of Kylo's opulent throne, brazenly glaring at him, so Kylo had to fight the urge to put his lightsaber through his stupid arrogant, but handsome face. And in the next memory, Hux had been naked and pliant on his bed.

Their sex had also been about dominance.

About power. About debasement. But even back then, during their first time, Kylo hadn’t been sure who'd gotten more from it.

He’d been able to read Hux’s mind as clearly as a holo-letter. It'd been a well-structured holo-letter full of passive aggression, thinly veiled threats, and promises of destruction — potentially mutual destruction if it'd come to that. It hadn't helped. It hadn't stopped Kylo from craving more.

Their sex had been good. 

Not good. Perfect. Wonderful. Mind-blowing. Better than fighting his enemies. Better than killing with the Force. Better than watching the deadly rays of the Starkiller. It hadn’t been good because of Hux’s skills. Not at all. With a weird gloat, Kylo had guessed that Hux had little, if any, experience before him. Kylo could have gotten a better lay in any spaceport, technique-wise. But it hadn’t been about technique, not about the holo-porn dirty talk or freaky poses.

It was about Hux.

It was about how surprisingly ready Hux’s body had been to accept him. How sweetly Hux’s mind had been trying to deny his own eagerness. How each time, when Hux had come with Kylo, because of Kylo, he’d chided himself for enjoying it. How his eyes had promised horrible and inevitable retribution, while Kylo had still been inside him. It was about how much Hux had needed it.

Then when did it all go that wrong?

Maybe, it'd gone wrong, when Kylo had spent way too much effort making Hux forget about the vengeance, covering his body with slow kisses? When Kylo enjoyed way too much that Hux was silently chanting his name inside his head like a kriffing prayer? When too tired and relaxed Kylo had stayed in Hux's quarters?

It hadn't been a problem. Kylo had been the Supreme Leader of the First Order, he could have stayed wherever he’d seen fit! That hadn’t been a big deal. They hadn’t been kids or heroes of a holo-romance, where every action holds a deeper meaning. It had been logical to stay there for the night. It had been fine to kiss Hux in the morning. Hux had been his, like the rest of the Order, and Kylo could have had him or kiss him whenever he’d seen fit!

Maybe, it'd gone wrong, when Kylo had started to spend most of the nights with Hux, even the nights when they hadn’t had sex? When he'd left his toiletries and his spare attire in Hux's room? When he'd inwardly referred to it as _our_ room?

No, Kylo had been still in control back then.

Maybe he'd lost it, when Hux had had a nightmare, and he’d been muttering in his sleep, turning and tossing, and Kylo had been hugging him both in reality and in his dreams? Kylo had promised himself to mock Hux in the morning for it but he’d somehow forgotten to mention it.

Maybe when Hux had started speaking? And Kylo had listened? All his shocking theories for abetter life in the galaxy, his ideas about the military, but also his surprising knowledge of ancient art, and his unexpected passion for tasty food. Had there been any other creature to whom Kylo would have listened while they were giving a speech of different ways of frying fish and how it could influence fish's taste, structure, and looks?

Kylo's control had been slipping. That was for sure.

That had been painfully obvious one night when Hux had felt sick and Kylo had made him stay in bed and watch old holo shows together. It had been odd: Hux had laughed, asked questions about life in the New Republic, Kylo had explained, and they laughed even more.

Kylo had promoted him to Chancellor shortly after, gave Hux what he'd always wanted, and sent him away.

It hadn't been salvation, Kylo had hoped it'd have been. He'd found any pretext to visit Coruscant and Hux, or excuse to summon him. Over and over again.

The more Kylo had pushed Hux away the more he’d craved his company.

Suddenly Kylo had been sure that all of that'd have ended badly. That one night he would just project himself across the galaxy, over exhausting himself, just to see that foul ginger creature. Could one project themself in their sleep? Kylo hadn't known. But he'd been very close to finding out.

Kylo had run away. Nothing new. He had cut all the connections to the galaxy and the Force for one month. He’d meditated, fasted in an attempt to cure his body and mind. He’d lost weight, got a beard, and looked like a saint from old books.

And the revelation that’d come to him had been that he’d had to marry Hux.

For political reasons.

That had been what they'd told each other, after their passionate reunion. "Is it for political reasons?" Hux had had the impudence to ask. Kylo agreed as the worst coward.

Political reasons! Bonkers.

They had been marrying for damned, kriffing, and fucking political reasons, yet they'd mutually elected to keep their union secret. 

"Because of our enemies," whispered Hux.

"Obviously." What else could have Kylo answered?

Had that marriage been the signing of Kylo's demise?

Or had it happened when he stopped reading Hux’s thoughts? He'd been too afraid what he could still see there, or too afraid of what hadn’t been there anymore.

Something that Kylo didn't have a name for. Something that he was afraid to name, even now, almost two decades after their first meeting in the hall of long destroyed Supremacy.

Kylo stood in the shadows and looked at Chancellor Hux, his love, his husband, his partner, his destiny, trying to understand.

He’d run away from Hux, couldn’t be with him, did the most dangerous missions himself, put his life in the line of fire, yet… he would come back there, back to Hux, to his chambers, to his bed, to the warmth of his body, to his perfect face and foul soul.

That was the only constant in Kylo’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments. I LOVE your comments.
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can find me [tumblr](https://mysticmilks.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) or [curiousCat](https://curiouscat.me/mystic_milks)
> 
> Many thanks to [@spiteandmalice ](https://twitter.com/spiteandmalice) for beta reading!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Shameless self-promo:  
>  _modern AUs:_  
>  Famous Russian AU, that my friends and I translated [To the Moon and Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380280/)  
> Demon!Hux / hunter!Kylo [Dating a monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703904)  
> Hux/Kylo/Techie, pwp with feelings and bottom!Kylo [You can have it all, but not all at once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721863/)  
> Russian train AU [The train on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477458/)  
> roommates AU, there was only one bed [Up All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018218/)  
> co-workers on a long business trip, friends to lovers [my face above the water, my feet can't touch the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928956/)
> 
>  _Canon:_  
>  post-tlj, media AU [you are burned up before you know it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705078)
> 
>  _Fantasy AUs:_  
>  Hux is a merman, Kylo is a Sea Warlock [The Little Merman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610624/)  
> Arranged marriage, Hux needs to marry a mysterious man and Kylo needs to deliver him there [drop the curtain, blow out the candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462159)
> 
>  _Collection of ficlets_  
>  Ficlets for Kyluxpositivity [In all the worlds, in all the times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771663)


	2. Nearby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G  
> A/B/O, Omega!Hux, Alpha!Ren, the alternative ending of TLJ

“Did you save me?”

Ren had acted without thinking. It was pure instinct, like lighting in his brain: protect the omega and only then himself. Everything happened instantly and he didn't have time to analyze his reactions.

Through the nervous haze, Kylo doesn’t even notice Hux’s question at first. Kylo looks around, at the debris that was their ship only a minute ago, in an unfamiliar lush jungle and at Hux's startled face.

Like a fire alarm, Kylo's mind is shrieking — "That all doesn't matter. Nothing matters right now. Omega was in danger. I could have lost him. I could have lost Hux. I need to save Hux at all costs. He is fine now. We are fine now. Everything is going to be fine." Unexpected reaction, to say the least.

“You were just nearby,” Kylo mutters, after taking a few deep inhales and slightly calming himself down, grateful to have his helmet on.

 _It was Alpha’s stupid instinct_ , Kylo repeats to himself, while Hux was searching for a way to call their fleet. _It’s just so happened, that stupid general Hux, was stupid Omega, not that all omegas were stupid…anyway, saving him doesn’t mean anything. We just crashed, and my body is stressed, so ancient behavioral patterns reacted in this stupid way. Bottom line: it doesn’t mean anything._

But the feeling of worry doesn’t leave Kylo. With each step on this unknown planet, he is checking on Hux and ready to step in if anything threatens him, no matter how many times Kylo claims that it’s just an instinct. Being an alpha is the worst.

And, as ill luck would have it, Hux’s stupid scent is extra nice now. He smells tender and scared, but with fierce and determined notes. It reminds Kylo of rain in the forest, and his favorite sweets and he hates every moment of it. Why couldn't he crash with some random beta, who he could ignore, or another alpha, who Kylo could kill if his instincts decided to act primal? Or, even better, a nice young omega officer, with whom he could pass the time while waiting for a rescue team? No, he crashed with and fixed on the most hatred and angry omega of all. Stupid general.

“Get behind my back,” Kylo screams when he feels the danger. The same wave of abnormal panic covers him — Do whatever is needed, but protect Hux!

When Kylo opens his eyes the next time, he hears the omega’s soft voice, “Ben.”

The hateful name sounds so nice coming from Hux, that Kylo wants to smile. Omega was worried about him, Kylo senses that, and he likes that.

Then the reality comes back. Whenever Hux was worried about, it wasn’t about Kylo. Hux is a liar and manipulator. Hux doesn’t care about him. Hux hates him.

They get off of that planet shortly after, and Kylo does everything to forget about his embarrassing feelings toward his no good, bad, terrible co-commander, who just happens to be an omega with the sweetest scent.

It goes relatively well.

At first, Kylo decides that he simply needs to get laid, and, thankfully, it’s not a problem to find willing pretty omegas during his countless missions.

It helps. It does. Somewhat.

He forgets about Hux, sometimes he doesn’t think about him for days, weeks, but then he comes back to Finalizer. He doesn’t even step on the ship, only sees its outline on the radar, and he’s already excited — he’s going to see Omega again. Kylo meets Hux. Of course, he does. Often the general comes to the shuttle bay to greet him with a short and haughty "Ren". And Kylo's obsession starts all over again.

When Kylo stays on Finalizer he acts like a lovesick boy. He picks the routes where he meets Hux. He even uses the Force to track Hux sometimes. He starts unnecessary arguments with him, only to get his attention. Kylo knows it’s stupid — he realizes it — but he _is_ stupid around Hux.

And then it all happens.

It’s like an endless nightmare. It goes on and on, and Kylo can't wake up from it. It's like everything that can go wrong goes wrong. It's like the sign from the Force, but Kylo can decipher it. They lose the map. Another strong Force-sensitive Alpha reveals herself. He kills Han Solo and loses the battle to the said Alpha. She injures him and his mother’s forces destroy Starkiller Base, leaving him to bleed to death on the disintegrating planet alone.

A short reprise happens, when Hux comes to save him. Between reality and unconsciousness Kylo feels Hux’s fear, his despair, his worry, and above all he knows Hux is saved and uninjured. Kylo falls back into darkness, knowing that they are alive together.

Then the nightmare continues. His mom's best friend sacrifices herself, destroying the better half of the First Order fleet. Kylo senses it too late to stop her. He kills Snoke, which is good. But the Alpha girl doesn’t want to join him, which is terrible. She believes the lies of Kylo’s enemies, and while she is alive Kylo will never be safe. He lost everything. Again.

He opens his eyes on the floor of the throne room and sees Hux's face again. Hux’s scent hit him harder than his uncle’s bowcaster. It’s way worse than the last time — omega is on the edge of a hysteric.

“What happened here?” Hux asks while the ship falls apart around them. 

“Snoke is dead," Kylo states the obvious — his body is lying a few steps away from Hux's feet "the girl—”

“No,” Hux interrupts him, “What happened to you? Are you injured?”

Kylo feels it — Hux is worried about him. That is a mistake, a trick. It must be.

“Fine,” Kylo answers anyway, “You?”

“Fine.”

Kylo lets out the air he didn’t know he was holding.

“What is going to happen next?” Hux’s voice is trembling.

Kylo asks himself the same question. He murdered Snoke. He’s the most powerful being in the First Order now. He can seize power and rule by the right of the conqueror. He can choke into submission anyone who opposes him. He can go to Crait, where he can feel his mother and the remains of her weak forces. He can destroy them all.

“Let’s gather what is left of our fleet, regroup and announce Snoke’s death,” he says instead.

“Our?” Hux’s tone is suspicious.

“Our. We are co-commanders, and without Snoke, we are in charge.”

Hux stops and looks at him as if searching for something.

Kylo reaches his open hand out to him. The second time in the mere minutes he proposes an alliance, although this time it is not only about power or ruling the galaxy. He's ready, to be honest with himself. He's ready to give so much more if Hux wants it.

Hux doesn’t move.

The seconds pass slowly. Kylo feels worse than he felt in the last days. He feared this rejection for years only to be right. 

At the last moment, when he is ready to take his hand back, Hux shakes it.

“I’m glad you aren’t dead,” Hux says, staring him in the eyes, still gripping his hand.

“I know,” Kylo finds nothing better to say, and adds when they move away from the throne room “Stay close.”

“Why?”

He can lie or ignore the question, but Kylo doesn’t care about lying anymore.

“The ship is crumbling. It’s easier to protect you when you are nearby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments. I LOVE your comments.
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can find me [tumblr](https://mysticmilks.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) or [curiousCat](https://curiouscat.me/mystic_milks)
> 
> Many thanks to [@spiteandmalice ](https://twitter.com/spiteandmalice) for beta reading!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Shameless self-promo:  
>  _modern AUs:_  
>  Famous Russian AU, that my friends and I translated [To the Moon and Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380280/)  
> Demon!Hux / hunter!Kylo [Dating a monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703904)  
> Hux/Kylo/Techie, pwp with feelings and bottom!Kylo [You can have it all, but not all at once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721863/)  
> Russian train AU [The train on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477458/)  
> roommates AU, there was only one bed [Up All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018218/)  
> co-workers on a long business trip, friends to lovers [my face above the water, my feet can't touch the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928956/)
> 
>  _Canon:_  
>  post-tlj, media AU [you are burned up before you know it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705078)
> 
>  _Fantasy AUs:_  
>  Hux is a merman, Kylo is a Sea Warlock [The Little Merman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610624/)  
> Arranged marriage, Hux needs to marry a mysterious man and Kylo needs to deliver him there [drop the curtain, blow out the candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462159)
> 
>  _Collection of ficlets_  
>  Ficlets for Kyluxpositivity [In all the worlds, in all the times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771663)


	3. Enemies with benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two criminals who have nothing between them but hate.  
> Two rivals who have nothing between them but hate-fuck.  
> Two men who have nothing but that one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard Kylux, Criminals AU, hate-fuck, with a bit of softness

It was simple between Hux and Ren. He hated Ren.

There were many people, whom Hux had crossed, many who wanted to see him dead, tortured, and maimed, preferably all together, in reverse order and stretched out during a rather long period of time. More than an intelligent-looking handsome middle-aged man should have had. Because of his line of work, Armitage Hux had many enemies, but Ren shouldn't have been one of them.

Kylo Ren and he worked together for Mr. Snoke for the last five years. Mr. Snoke’s business was as far from a clean one as it can be, but the compensation was generous, and there was a good prospective for career growth if someone from the top echelon disappeared. Hux was working for supply, while Ren was responsible for ‘negotiations’. Different departments so to say, they couldn't even call each other rivals.

They disliked each other almost immediately anyway, and Mr. Snoke only encouraged their hostility. So they became rivals. And then they became enemies. They had fights. They low-key threatened each other while plotting against each other. At least, that was what Hux did.

It was simple.

It stopped being simple that one night during one of their constant bickers. They bickered all the time. It was so constant that even their underlings stopped paying attention. It wasn't smart to provoke such a big man like Ren. Hux considered himself tall but Ren was taller, and while Hux was always slender and physically weak, Ren was broad and muscular and didn't hesitate to show it off. The idiot often wore tight clothes or didn't wear a shirt at all.

Yes, it wasn't smart to provoke him — Ren could have easily broken his jaw from one punch. Hux provoked him anyway. There was something entrancing in watching this thick-witted mountain of muscles, reeking of testosterone, getting all wound up; angry, a vein on his neck swollen, and face twitching, but being not able to touch Hux. Apparently, even someone as stupid as Ren understood that hitting Hux would have dire repercussions.

So, that night, as always Hux kept pressing his luck, mocking Ren's style, his last job, and his underlings, that this man-child called 'his knights'. Only this time Hux's luck ran out.

Ren pushed him to the wall and pressed him against it, keeping him in place with Ren’s open palm flat on his collarbone. Hux had a millisecond to prepare himself for the pain. But instead of hitting him as any normal man would do, the idiot kissed him. And, Hux instead of stabbing him, right then and there, kissed him back like no less of an idiot.

A moment later Hux pushed his hands in Ren's pants — yes, his cock was as massive as the rest of him. While Hux was tugging him, Ren used his leg to rub Hux. They barely managed to get to the storage room before Hux came. Just from mere dry-humping, like a fucking teenager.

After that, their nights in hotels together become regular. It'd probably be better if they were beating each other up like sane people. Maybe in that case they would have fewer bruises. Their fucking was rough. Only getting rougher with time. They were marking each other's bodies, biting, scratching, sucking, leaving hickeys. They call each other the worst names, said nasty things that Hux wouldn't lower himself down to say to the cheapest prostitute, and would have killed anyone else if they said it to him.

It was fine. Better. It was great. Mind-blowing sex and the ability to say to that idiot that he was a worthless slut, while he was choking on Hux’s cock. No one ever fucked Hux that hard, that good, with that much intensity. With Ren, it was like diving with sharks. Foolish danger and all his body on fire from an adrenaline rush. Ren could have killed him in any second, just squeezed Hux's throat just a bit harder, stabbed him, when he was taking Hux from behind, shot him when Hux fell asleep for a few minutes in a post-orgasmic haze. No one would even find out what had happened to him — Ren was known for not leaving traces. With no other partner, had Hux felt that alive. It was almost perfect.

But it got even more complicated, when that idiot, stupid fucking idiot, Ren got caught. His knights and he got ambushed. It got messy. He was covering the retreat of his people and wasn't that attentive to details. The cops didn't have much on him, but it was enough to link him to some other cases. Even with the best lawyers, Kylo Ren got five long years behind bars.

Hux wasn’t sure why he cared. Five years without Ren was a good thing. Yes, he'd lose a good fuck. On the other hand, he won. He was free. He proved that he was much better than that empty-headed jock. But something stopped Hux from celebrating the demise of his rival.

That drunk moron came to Hux’s apartment, reeking of alcohol, with a bottle of vodka, and Hux, who'd already had three glasses of whiskey, let him in, like no less of a moron. How did Ren find his address? Why did he come? Why did Hux open the door? He was sure that if he pretended that he wasn't home, or simply said to Ren to get the hell out away from Hux's house, Ren would go away.

Hux did open the door. And he did let that man in, without asking any questions. They only drank one more glass and talked the whole night until it was time for Ren to leave.

They said things to each other, honest things, raw things, that Hux had never said to anyone else and didn’t expect to hear from Ren. They talked about their fathers—awful but differently—about who they’d wanted to be when they were little—an astronaut and a chef—and, because they were gold-star morons, about what they were going to do when Ren came back.

And, somewhat on the same level of horrible, they did something that Hux had no words to describe. This wasn’t their regular sex. They were slow and tender, using their mouths not to bite, not to suck and claim, but to kiss. They used their hands to caress, touch each other with only finger-tips, feather-light. They did it without their usual dirty words, saying nothing but their names. But it was more desperate than anything that they had before. The goal wasn’t to come but to feel each other, make it good for each other. And there was no reasonable explanation to any of it.

Six hours later Hux woke up alone, with a terrible headache and even worse memories.

His reality was far from easy. Kylo was already in prison. For the next long five years. Without probation hearings. Without any chance of early release, other than a miracle. And, even if the tiniest part of what they promised last night was true, they could not let anyone find out about their connection. If they want to get away from Snoke in one piece, they need to act as if they always had been just petty rivals. 

And that means that coming to gloat and be cruel was the only reason for visiting Kylo Ren in prison, the only pretext to see him, to hear his voice for the next sixty long and dull months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments. I LOVE your comments.
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can find me [tumblr](https://mysticmilks.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) or [curiousCat](https://curiouscat.me/mystic_milks)
> 
> Many thanks to [@spiteandmalice ](https://twitter.com/spiteandmalice) for beta reading!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Shameless self-promo:  
>  _modern AUs:_  
>  Famous Russian AU, that my friends and I translated [To the Moon and Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380280/)  
> Demon!Hux / hunter!Kylo [Dating a monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703904)  
> Hux/Kylo/Techie, pwp with feelings and bottom!Kylo [You can have it all, but not all at once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721863/)  
> Russian train AU [The train on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477458/)  
> roommates AU, there was only one bed [Up All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018218/)  
> co-workers on a long business trip, friends to lovers [my face above the water, my feet can't touch the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928956/)
> 
>  _Canon:_  
>  post-tlj, media AU [you are burned up before you know it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705078)
> 
>  _Fantasy AUs:_  
>  Hux is a merman, Kylo is a Sea Warlock [The Little Merman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610624/)  
> Arranged marriage, Hux needs to marry a mysterious man and Kylo needs to deliver him there [drop the curtain, blow out the candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462159)
> 
>  _Collection of ficlets_  
>  Ficlets for Kyluxpositivity [In all the worlds, in all the times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771663)


	4. The kiss of destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal boy Ben meets a normal boy Armie. And also Ben has super-powers

Ben has three news: good, great, and ugly.

So where should we start?

Firstly, the good news. Isn't it logical to pick the middle option — it won't excite you that much. It won't upset you. The good news is Ben Organa-Solo, 17 years old, has finally found his Powers.

Well, that doesn’t explain much to you, right? Who even starts the story from the middle — such a cheap move! Fine, let's give you some backstory, such needed exposition to give you a modicum of understanding.

Ben Organa-Solo is a 17 years old, average looking high schooler from the United States, from a small and sleepy town called North Alderaan in Connecticut. The most interesting aspect about our boy Ben is that he comes from the long and proud line of Guardians. That's the reason why he's currently the hero of this story.

Does this improve the situation? No? Do you need more?

Okay, the Guardians are humans with special Powers. During the centuries of our history, commoners gave them different names but nowadays people would call them superheroes. If they knew about them, obviously. Even more obviously, and fortunately for everyone, your regular Jacks and Karens don't know a thing about the Guardians, the Powers, and the League. Well, you, for instance, didn’t know, right? And you still don’t know a thing about the League. Let's fix that too — the League is a merry band of bad guys, that was easy to guess without an explanation. If we have heroes, we must have villains too.

But let’s go back to Ben.

Ben is far from a normal teen boy, even if he looks like one. He is Ben Organa-Solo, which in his world is similar to Ben Kennedy-Curie. He is the only child of two powerful and influential Guardians. His mother, Leia Organa is also known as Princess of Light. Her family was part of the High Council of Guardians for centuries. And his father is Han Solo - known as Scoundrel — not the best name for a superhero, but young Han didn't want to listen to anyone. He is first generation, but so powerful, brave and charismatic, that he got a place in the High Council and won Leia's heart.

Everyone who knew Ben's parents thought that Ben would also be a powerful Guardian. He has been training all his life, all long seventeen years (well, maybe fifteen, no one trains babies in martial arts, but those are minor details). The only issue was that ‘til today Ben's Powers were dormant. He even started suspecting that he didn't have any Powers at all. It happens sometimes, even if both parents have them.

But today his Powers showed themselves. Hence, the good news. Now you can understand and appreciate it.

It’s all interesting, but what are these Powers, you may ask, and what powers does Ben have. Is it like  _ super _ powers? Is it like the magic in Harry Potter? Or the Force? And why should we care?

That’s a long story, and we’ll definitely come back to it. First, let’s talk about the great news.

The great news is connected to Armie.

Ben met Armie, Armitage Hux, when he came to Leadership Summer School in Barcelona two weeks ago. LSS is a regular overpriced summer camp where parents with money send their kids to take a break from them. Nothing special about it. Just imagine normal summer camp, but instead of wooden huts, these kids live in a good hotel with a pool, and instead of making friendship bracelets they make videos about world peace with drone footage and professional editing.

Anyway, Ben was excited to kill a few weeks in Europe enjoying the warm sea, stunning architecture, and sangria—which he was obviously forbidden to drink, but he planned to try anyway.

Ben saw Armie the first day there, and he immediately fell for him. He had crushes on boys before, but never for someone that pretty and that unobtainable.

Armitage had a noble beauty. He was tall, slender, with pale skin, high cheekbones, and fire-red hair. It was as if he was born to be put on oil-painted art pieces and covers of Forbes. Ben knew that Armie came from a filthy rich family, that his father was someone really important, and that Armie was the best student in his school and that he was a coding and physics prodigy. Someone like him would never look at someone like Ben. Without his family influence, Ben was just a gangly boy, with asymmetrical face, too big funny ears, and a weird sense of humor.

Yet Armie did. Not only looked but spent a lot of time with Ben. Ben didn't know how and why he got that lucky, and what Armie saw in him, but Ben was endlessly happy for the first time in his life to be liked for who he was. Moreover today Armie agreed to sneak away with him and come to a faraway beach together.

They biked, swam, ate ice-cream, talked about their countries, their families and their school. In the evening, they watched the sun setting behind the city and covering everything in warm gold. And, finally, in that sublime moment, they kissed.

That was Ben's first kiss and it was perfect. He kissed the most gorgeous boy ever. He was elated with happiness, and the moment later his Powers showed themselves.

So how is it all connected? And what can be so ugly about it?

Okay, a bit more theory. All Guardians are stronger, faster, and more agile than regular humans. Ben, for example, was never sick in his life, never even had snivels. He could easily break the world records for most sports like running or swimming. But that isn’t Powers, all Guardians are like that. But some of them have their own set of offensive and defensive Powers that are used to save the world superman-style. Ben’s mom is able to read emotions and summon pure light. His father has a gift of persuasion — people do as he says if he uses his Powers on them. Ben’s uncle can create multiple projections of himself.

And Ben, as he found just a moment ago, can see the future, or more specifically he saw Armie’s future when their lips met.

What Ben saw was way worse than any nightmare. Armitage Hux was the son of one of the leaders of the League. And in a few years, this cute boy Armie was going to set the world on fire, and destroy countless lives. Armitage Hux was going to establish a rule of terror and fear, with a masked man on his right hand. And even worse was what Ben saw at the end of his vision. Ben saw the man taking off the mask and Ben saw his own face with an ugly scar on it.

They break the kiss. Armie looks at him, his green eyes are so close and so gentle. He puts his hand on Ben’s cheek.

“Wow,” he whispers, smiling, while Ben tries to shake away the terrifying images “that was… you felt it too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments. I LOVE your comments.
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can find me [tumblr](https://mysticmilks.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) or [curiousCat](https://curiouscat.me/mystic_milks)
> 
> Many thanks to [@spiteandmalice ](https://twitter.com/spiteandmalice) for beta reading!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Shameless self-promo:  
>  _modern AUs:_  
>  Famous Russian AU, that my friends and I translated [To the Moon and Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380280/)  
> Demon!Hux / hunter!Kylo [Dating a monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703904)  
> Hux/Kylo/Techie, pwp with feelings and bottom!Kylo [You can have it all, but not all at once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721863/)  
> Russian train AU [The train on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477458/)  
> roommates AU, there was only one bed [Up All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018218/)  
> co-workers on a long business trip, friends to lovers [my face above the water, my feet can't touch the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928956/)
> 
>  _Canon:_  
>  post-tlj, media AU [you are burned up before you know it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705078)
> 
>  _Fantasy AUs:_  
>  Hux is a merman, Kylo is a Sea Warlock [The Little Merman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610624/)  
> Arranged marriage, Hux needs to marry a mysterious man and Kylo needs to deliver him there [drop the curtain, blow out the candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462159)
> 
>  _Collection of ficlets_  
>  Ficlets for Kyluxpositivity [In all the worlds, in all the times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771663)


	5. It’s a small galaxy after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they end up on the same planet over and over again

One time might be an accident — things happen. Even if the probability is negligible, sometimes even the most improbable, crazy things happen. 

Two times might be a coincidence. It's peculiar. It pulls attention to itself. It's sufficient to notice it, and for it to start bugging your mind. But it's still not sufficient to draw any conclusions.

But three times... Three times is more than enough.

It was the third time Hux ended up in the same place with Kylo-why-are-you-alive-Ren. Three years ago Hux had been known to the whole galaxy as General Hux of the First Order, the Starkiller, the mad destroyer of the Hosnian system. He'd lost the war and barely survived the last battle. For three long years, he was on the run, hiding and using fake names only to meet his rival, the man whom Hux blamed for the First Order demise, the man who used his powers to steal the throne and named himself Supreme Leader of the First Order. And then Ren died, helping their enemies — the whole galaxy knew that.

Yet somehow Ren managed to survive, and now he was ruining exile for Hux.

The galaxy was vast, populated with countless planets, moons and space stations. Anyone can effortlessly find themselves a place to leave, and accidentally meeting a hated co-worker is impossibly small. But, and Hux admits it, it wasn’t an easy task to find a suitable settlement when you have one of the most recognizable – and the most hated — faces in the said galaxy.

So when Hux finally located a space station, far from major trade routes, where there was a job for him, and no one recognized him disguised as black-haired Thomas, he was happy. He could earn some credits for a living there, while still staying close to civilization, in touch with all political news, and planning his comeback.

His happiness lasted for one month. Then during his visit to the market, he almost ran into the blond Kylo Ren. He had a ridiculous wig, and even more ridiculous glasses— who even wears glasses other than pretentious historic snobs and beings from underdeveloped planets? Guessing from his grey and orange technician uniform, Ren was even working near him. The vendor named him Matt. Matt glared at Hux but didn’t say a word. The next hour Hux was on the spaceship heading the kriff out of there.

Hux headed deeper into an unknown space. He dyed his hair a honey blond, changed his name to Alan, and came up with another backstory. In a few months, he found a small habitable planet, with civilization not connected to the rest of the galaxy. It was a little bit backward for Hux's needs, but the climate was nice, and technology was developed enough not to constantly fear for his health and comfort.

He spent almost a year there. First, he opened a repair shop and then started working as an inventor. He started a company and even found investors. It was fun. In that strange and unfamiliar way. For the first time in his life, he was doing his engineering work not to conquer the galaxy but for profit. The idea was foreign, but in the long run, it could work too. Doing his job and being utterly rich and loved because of it — that was a nice time.

Till the moment he met Kylo Why-can't-I-have-a-normal-life-without-you Ren in the club.

The waiter called Ren ‘Adam’. When Hux asked her about him, she claimed he was an up-and-coming actor. She even started naming movies with him, but Hux didn't listen. Hux was trying to escape unnoticed. He almost did it — Ren caught his arm near the back exit.

“Why are you here?” he yelled in Hux’s ear over the loud music, almost painfully squeezing his arm.

“I? Why are you here? Why are you chasing me?” Hux yelled back.

They glared at each other for a few minutes. Hux looked at his face. Ren was drunk, realized Hux. He was drunk too. Too much alcohol in his blood didn't help to form clever thoughts. The silence grew more uncomfortable. They were close. Way too close for two enemies. 

Ren’s grip got lighter. He looked like he wanted to say something. Hux didn't way for the more stupid questions, yanked his arm, and went away.

He was on the run again.

The next planet was completely undeveloped. They didn’t have space travel. They didn't have aircraft of any kind at all. They didn’t even have any other vehicles but horses. The weather was nasty. In the most developed country it was too hot in the summer, too cold and windy in the winter, and every other time it was raining or deep fog. It reminded Hux of his home Arkanis, and not in a good way. The architecture was primitive. They only built from stone and didn't know about any other heating but a fireplace.

The planet wasn’t suited for long life — even with his medical kit and blaster, the chances were high to catch a nasty disease or be killed, when some peasants claimed he was a warlock.

That was a perfect place not to meet Kylo leave-me-the-kriff-alone Ren.

Hux spent almost two years there. He learned weird languages and got used to strange tasteless food. He met angry thick-skulled people and found a common ground with them. All he had was his brain, but that was the most powerful tool in the galaxy.

It wasn't easy. It wasn't easy at all, but it was the best time of his life. He wouldn't believe it himself if some had told him that when he'd arrive but it was true. He schemed and planned, poisoned, and blackmailed. 

In less than two years he became a counselor for the local king and was going to overthrow him in the next year. That was his goal — rest for a bit, have a small victory, and come back to the galaxy with restored energy and greater motivation. Easy-peasy.

Everything was fine, and all was good until the delegation from the nearby country arrived. There, among the emissaries was the court mage. And it was Kylo Ren. Obviously. At that point, it shouldn’t even surprise Hux, although it did. Ren's hair was long. He had a stupid beard but it was him.

Enough was enough. It was the third time, it meant Ren was chasing him, ruining his life again and again. But this time Hux wouldn’t run away.

Ren was glaring at him during the whole official part of the ceremony. But Hux didn't even move his eyebrow. He waited for the celebration to start, and cornered Kylo in the dark hall.

“Why are you following me?” hissed Hux.

“I’m not following you," yelled Ren "You are following me.”

“No. You are in my castle. You are on my planet. I was here first!”

“Then when did you arrive?”

“When did you arrive?” retorted Hux, eyeing his former rival. Surprisingly, the beard and robes suited him. “I don’t trust you not to lie to me.”

“I can read your mind, Hux. I can lie as much as I like and won't guess it.” sighed Kylo, but then he smirked, “I was here two years ago. I left Oceania after I saw you in that club, and headed right here.”

“Why here?”

The pause was long, but finally, Ren said, “The Force told me?” It came up almost as a question.

“The Force? Are you kidding me?”

“No. It's pointless. You don't have a sense of humor. The Force gave me a direction.”

“So you asked the Force for the safe planet and it led you to these places.”

“Yes,” Ren looked down, but then back to Hux’s face. “No. I asked for direction. Every planet is safe for me. I don't need to hide in this swamp. And why are you here?”

“I analyzed the data, and chose them as any sane person would do.”

“Sane person, huh? Smart general Hux still doesn't believe in the Force. And yet you got the same results as I,” Ren’s smile grew wider. In three years, his face became less grumpy, more relaxed, and somehow more handsome.

“I do believe in the Force, I'm not an idiot. I'm just questioning its ability to give you all the answers. Anyway... So what do you suggest now? Leave again and pray to your Force that we won’t end on the same planet again?”

“Why? Is this planet bad? I mean it’s shitty.” Ren huffed. "But I liked it here."

“So you want it for yourself.” Ren was as selfish as he’d been before, no shock here. “And I should bother to find something new?”

“What? No!" Ren raised his voice and then sighed again, "You don’t have to leave, Hux. No one has. We can share it.”

Hux was looking closely at him.

“Is it so bad to be on the same planet as I?" Kylo Ren continued, "Maybe the Force led us to the same place on purpose.”

“What are you trying to say, Ren?”

“What am I suggesting, general?" Using the language of our last planet, let me buy you a drink, and let’s talk about conquering the world together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments. I LOVE your comments.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Read my other fics!
> 
> You can find me [tumblr](https://mysticmilks.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) or [curiousCat](https://curiouscat.me/mystic_milks)
> 
> Many thanks to [@spiteandmalice ](https://twitter.com/spiteandmalice) for beta reading!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Shameless self-promo:  
>  _modern AUs:_  
>  Famous Russian AU, that my friends and I translated [To the Moon and Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380280/)  
> Demon!Hux / hunter!Kylo [Dating a monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703904)  
> Hux/Kylo/Techie, pwp with feelings and bottom!Kylo [You can have it all, but not all at once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721863/)  
> Russian train AU [The train on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477458/)  
> roommates AU, there was only one bed [Up All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018218/)  
> co-workers on a long business trip, friends to lovers [my face above the water, my feet can't touch the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928956/)
> 
>  _Canon:_  
>  post-tlj, media AU [you are burned up before you know it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705078)
> 
>  _Fantasy AUs:_  
>  Hux is a merman, Kylo is a Sea Warlock [The Little Merman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610624/)  
> Arranged marriage, Hux needs to marry a mysterious man and Kylo needs to deliver him there [drop the curtain, blow out the candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462159)
> 
>  _Collection of ficlets_  
>  Ficlets for Kyluxpositivity [In all the worlds, in all the times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771663)


	6. Walk in my shoes

General Hux found himself in a stupid situation.

Unsurprisingly, it started with an argument.

All of Hux’s arguments with the new Supreme Leader were stupid, to be honest. But that one was especially juvenile.

Hux had known the man for five tedious years and Kylo Ren, the current Supreme Leader of the First Order, acted like a brat during all of them. Kylo Ren was thirty years old, but childish behavior was a default option for him: he screamed when he wanted something; destroyed property when things didn't go as planned; his temper was volatile and uncontrollable. Armitage Hux, on the other hand, didn’t act like a child even when he was a child. More surprising for Hux was that particular quarrel, and his own actions during it.

The Supreme Leader and he were in the conference room, discussing budgetary matters and long term goals. That was a private meeting and everything was fine until Ren declared that Knights of Ren — his private guards and warriors — would get twice as many resources as they got the last quarter.

One thing led to another, Ren raised his voice, Hux calmly explained that it wasn't possible, Ren accused him, and the quarrel started.

The argument by itself was pretty much the same argument they had for years. Ren claimed that his Force related nonsense was more important than everything that Hux was doing combined. And Hux pointed out that the Force can’t win their war and can’t give them credits. He didn't even mention that the Force seemed to favor their enemies, and without it, SKB would have been still undamaged and they would have brought order to the galaxy a year ago. Pretty standard for his argument with Ren.

But this time Ren elected to complain about how many official duties he had as the Supreme Leader — as if Ren hadn’t been the one who usurped the throne and the title — and how significant his Force battles were.

Hux was tired. More than usual. The credits were scarce. More planets joined the Resistance. Their enemies spread lies and disinformation about them. He was exhausted, hadn’t slept for almost three days, and was functioning on small energy pills. He had enough.

So Hux snapped.

"You wouldn’t be able to do my work even if your life depended on that,” he snarled, all consequences be damned. "Sir."

Ren didn’t attack him, he only made a mean smirk, “You think you would be able to do my work?”

Ren didn’t attack him. He only made a mean smirk, “You think you would be able to do my work, general?”

“I didn’t say it.” _ He didn’t _ .

“But you think so.”

“I don’t have the Force powers, so we’ll never find out if I can do it or not.”  _ but if I had them I’d use the Force more efficiently.  _

“But you think you’d be a better Supreme Leader than I?” Ren raised from his seat.

“I didn’t say that either.” Hux raised too. He won't be intimidated by this man-child.

“You do think that. Loud and clear. You don’t even deign to hide it.”

Hux said nothing. Lying to the person who can read your mind wasn't his favorite pastime activity.

“It’s funny, General. You believe that your work is so hard. The most important person in the First Order. And you believe that being the Supreme Leader is a leisure walk, hm? Yet you have never attended any of our functions and do not deign to participate in negotiations with planetary leaders.”

“As if you have ever invited me.”

“As if you can do it! As if you can go to the banquet and not be confused with a serving droid.”

“You have no idea what I can or can not do.”

“Neither do you. About me.”

“Are you,  _ sir _ , comparing an official dinner with what I do every kriffing day for the First Order?” Hux was overstepping, but frankly, he didn’t care.

“Are you,  _ General _ , comparing true leadership to bureaucracy?”

“Bureaucracy? That’s what you think I’m doing?" Hux said louder than he intended, "Fine, you, sir, can call it that, but I repeat my initial statement — you wouldn’t be able to do it!”

Somehow they got closer, and Hux was pointing with his index finger right to Ren’s chest.

Ren didn’t attack him this time either—he, actually, hadn’t done that since Crait—instead, he laughed. It was a normal, honest laugh.

“What?” asked Hux, caught off guard.

“Care for a bet, General?”

And then Ren proposed him a crazy wager: he'd do Hux’s work for a week, and if he didn’t succeed, he'd promote Hux to the Grand Marshal.

“And if I lose?” asked Hux.

“But you are so sure that you won’t,” Ren’s smile was luscious. Hux didn't like it at all.

“So the bet is with no prize for you, sir?”

“Oh, no. I want my prize. I wonder how sure you are and what you are willing to put on stake.”

“Just say your conditions.”

“If I win. I will take you to the Northern Midrim Gala with me.”

“And?”

“And I will evaluate your manners and your ability to behave yourself among high society, and will decide your rank according to that.” Ren stretched his hand between them. “Deal?”

The implication was clear if Hux underperformed at the celebration Ren would demote him.

Hux shook his hand.

“And,” Ren tightened his grip. “I will choose your attire.”

“Then you are going to dress like a First Order officer for that week, sir.”

During the following week, Ren took Hux’s responsibilities.

To Hux’s surprise, he was rather good at it. Not great, but good, better than some of his officers.

To his utter shock, Ren even consulted with him a few times, and actually listened to Hux’s advice. That was unexpected, and… strange, but also smart, Hux would do the same if he didn't know something. He respected people who weren't afraid to learn and admit their shortcomings.

But what Hux had never expected from spontaneous and emotional Ren to be that good in dealing with documents and overseeing others.

Ren even wore a uniform, in which — Hux must admit it — he looked good. That was just a good cut, everyone looked good in it. It emphasized Ren’s broad and powerful form. Ren even braided his hair — it wasn’t according to regulation, but now it was in order, and it made him even more attractive.

And each time Ren did a good job and both of them knew about it, Ren was glancing at Hux with that strange expression. No, it wasn’t gloating, as Hux expected. It wasn’t contempt either. It was like Ren was searching for something, waiting for something from Hux. In any other officer Hux would have identified it as a need for approval, but why would Ren want that from him?

The whole experience did something to Hux. It was like he saw Ren for the first time. Instead of a man-child in a constant temper tantrum, Hux witnessed a handsome and competent leader. He thought about it, trying to remember when was the last time when Ren had actually destroyed something or attacked anyone. If his memory was right, and it was always right, it must have been right after Crait, almost a year ago.

It made admitting his defeat even more of an unpleasant experience. He could have argued that it was only the official among of work, and Hux often did twice as much per week, or that it was only one week and Ren wouldn’t be able to work like that for years or accuse Ren of using Force or cheating in any other way. But Hux wasn’t a petty loser.

“You did a good job,” said Hux, and even added the tiniest smile. He gave praise where it was due.

For a second there was something in Ren’s face but it quickly disappeared. 

With calm dread, Hux waited for the Gala. While Ren had been playing his role of ‘general’, Hux had spent his time revising his table manners and etiquette. Ren couldn’t possibly know that but Hux, actually, was accustomed to the high society. When he had been younger he'd often attended such events with Admiral Rae Sloane, and he still remembered a lot of them.

He was sure that regardless of his efforts Ren was going to demote him and pick the most absurd attire for him. He expected to see a pleasure slave outfit or the most decorated dress from Naboo, but instead, he got a white and gold suit with a cape that reminded him of the old Empire uniform. It was nice, maybe a bit too revealing for Hux’s taste. It had a deep neckline and didn’t include gloves but it was more than appropriate clothes for the Gala.

He wasn’t sure if his knowledge of all the rules or his nice attire would help him, but he wasn’t going down without a fight.

The moment Hux entered the hall Ren was at his side.

“You look good,” Ren said, with the same expression as he had when Hux admitted his defeat.

“You look good too, sir,” Hux retorted. Maybe it was a test of his manners, but he didn’t lie. Ren looked regal in his black and silver robe.

The evening was backbreaking but productive. They talked, made deals, gave and received compliments, negotiated contracts, ate delicious food, and made valuable connections. Ren praised him, called him his right hand, and even said a few times that Hux was the most valuable person in the First Order.

“You surprised me, Hux. You did great tonight.” Ren said when they were drinking wine, finally alone in a secluded niche.

“Thank you, sir.” The music was loud and he had to stay closer to Ren to be able to talk.

“Won’t you return the sentiment?”

“You know you surprised me, Ren. I didn’t believe you could do that, or I wouldn't accept your bet.”

“You still could say that,” there was something akin to sadness in his voice.

“So you could know that you are not only the most powerful being in the galaxy but also smart and competent?” the words were out before Hux understood what he was saying. He blamed wine.

“It wasn't hard to admit it, was it?” Ren smiled.

Hux didn’t know what to say, and he looked at Ren, at his face, his prominent features, his body in a tight-fit robe, and Hux’s gaze drifted to his huge hand holding the glass with tenderness. He felt his cheeks flushing and the urge to flee to his room before he said or done something stupid.

“Dance with me,” Ren whispered, while Hux was trying to come up with words “Grand Marshal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments. I LOVE your comments.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Read my other fics!
> 
> You can find me [tumblr](https://mysticmilks.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) or [curiousCat](https://curiouscat.me/mystic_milks)
> 
> Many thanks to [@spiteandmalice ](https://twitter.com/spiteandmalice) for beta reading!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Shameless self-promo:  
>  _modern AUs:_  
>  Famous Russian AU, that my friends and I translated [To the Moon and Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380280/)  
> Demon!Hux / hunter!Kylo [Dating a monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703904)  
> Hux/Kylo/Techie, pwp with feelings and bottom!Kylo [You can have it all, but not all at once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721863/)  
> Russian train AU [The train on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477458/)  
> roommates AU, there was only one bed [Up All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018218/)  
> co-workers on a long business trip, friends to lovers [my face above the water, my feet can't touch the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928956/)
> 
>  _Canon:_  
>  post-tlj, media AU [you are burned up before you know it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705078)
> 
>  _Fantasy AUs:_  
>  Hux is a merman, Kylo is a Sea Warlock [The Little Merman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610624/)  
> Arranged marriage, Hux needs to marry a mysterious man and Kylo needs to deliver him there [drop the curtain, blow out the candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462159)
> 
>  _Collection of ficlets_  
>  Ficlets for Kyluxpositivity [In all the worlds, in all the times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771663)


	7. Donuts wars

All his life Armitage Hux knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to make sweets.

It was a silly thing. Something that you wouldn't expect an average man to say. Hux didn't care how it sounded, since his most precious childhood memories were connected to the kitchen. Not because he had a sweet tooth, although he did, but because he'd been baking with his mom Amie.

When she had been alive and well, they’d used to make desserts together all the time. Their family had been broke, and, in addition to her day-time job in a cafe, she’d taken side-orders, making cakes in the evenings.

Young Armie, back then everyone had called him Armie, had helped her as much as he could, and when she'd gotten sick, he'd been doing all the baking, while she instructed him. He became so good at it, even if he's seldom tried any sweet.

After his mother’s death, thirteen years old Armitage moved in with his father. Brendol Hux had left Amie when Armie had been a baby. Armie had all the reasons to hate him for that, but he was so lonely and scared that he was grateful to his father for trying to amend the past.

Hux didn’t lose his passion for baking during his adolescence. What not to like? He was creating little edible pieces of art, and they were meant to make other people happy.

After finishing high school, he got into Bakery Academy and graduated at the top of his class. He was so good that the best confectioner in North America, Rae Sloane herself, agreed to take him as his apprentice.

Everything was wonderful until his father's death.

Brendol hadn't been a great father. He hadn't been even a good father, but not a bad one either. He'd given Armitage food, some pocket money, and hadn't stuck his nose into Armitage’s business.

So when he died Hux was moderately grieving.

Until he found out about Brendol’s debts. Brendol had owed a lot, and he'd owed to very serious people.

Hux, at first, decided not to pay. It was reasonable, as he thought back then. That wasn’t his debts, so what could those people do to him, legally speaking?

Mr. Snoke’s people didn’t speak the language of the law. They used violence and blackmail. At the age of twenty-eight, Armitage Hux lost all his savings, his job, his reputation, and all the connections in the world of confectionery. 

In the long run, he considered himself lucky. He was alive, with all his limbs intact, and he didn't sustain any permanent physical damage.

The situation was dire. Hux was alone, without family and friends, without money. No respectable institution that valued its reputation would deign to hire him. But Amie Hux had raised no quitter.

Hux started fresh, and in an unexpected place. He created accounts on all social media. Post after post, cupcake photo after cupcake photo his baking account, named after his Irish hometown Sweet Arkanis, became popular enough to pay his bills.

It wasn’t his dream job. But, if he continued doing it, in a few years he'd be able to open his own cafe, and, maybe, even get back the respect of his mentor.

There was only one little problem — **_Chandrilla Bro_**.

Chandrilla Bro was another youtube channel dedicated to baking and it had almost twice as many subscribers as Sweet Arkanis. Its host was a tall, broad man named Kylo Ren, and he was everything Hux hated in people.

Kylo was loud. He was swearing. He was sloppy. There was too much of him in every video. He made rude jokes and talked about his personal life, as if anyone was interested in his troubles with finding a boyfriend or his love of sports. Hux also didn't have a boyfriend, but he didn't find making his sex life a part of his brand appropriate.

More than anything Hux hated how Kylo always said, “Baking is easy! Everyone can do it!”

No, baking was not easy, Hux was sure of that. You need to love and respect it. You need to learn and hone your mastery.

But the mere existence of Chandrilla Bro wasn’t a problem. Hux wasn’t that petty to care about some stupid hunk, who pretended that he could bake. The problem was a little teeny-tiny fact that Kylo Ren had challenged him to a bakery battle.

Maybe Hux could have said no. Probably he should have. If he had, he wouldn’t be standing in the middle of his own kitchen looking at Kylo’s back and thinking about the last night.

It’d got out of hand way too quickly. At first, when Hux had accepted his challenge, they’d made a few vids, examining each other’s techniques and taking requests from viewers.

It’d been fine.

As Kylo had explained to Hux in private messages, it’d been good for both of them.

“The audience loves rivalry!” Kylo had said. "And you, with your British accent and perfect jawline look like a perfect villain."

Gaining interaction from subscribers had been what that whole  _ I challenge you for battle _ nonsense had been about.

It had been fine. And it'd lulled Hux's attention, lowered his guard, made him stupid.

They’d both got more followers, got deals with sponsors, asked each other personal, but pre-approved questions, and given fake answers. At least, Hux's had been fake. He hadn't intended to tell the whole wide world his sob story for mere likes.

Then, right in the middle of trashing Kylo’s way of making cupcakes, Kylo had interrupted him and suggested flying to Hux and cooking in real-time together. That jerk kinda invited himself to Hux's kitchen in front of all their subscribers.

How could Hux have said no to that? He should have definitely said no to that!

And Kylo had flown here, to the UK. And things had gotten even more out of hand.

Kylo Ren was even bigger and more handsome in reality, and his smirks were even smugger.

So, Hux had done the most horrible thing.

Yesterday after the fancy dinner and during their walk around London, he'd kissed Kylo. And Kylo had kissed him back. And he'd brought Kylo back to his flat, undressing in the hallway on their way to his bedroom, like the heroes of some cheese American movie.

They had had sex multiple times during that night. It’d seemed like Kylo had had the stamina of a twenty years old. Objectively, he had the most gorgeous monstrous dick that Hux had ever seen, not to mention taken in.

That had been a great night and Hux had fallen asleep, worn out and sated, covered in cum, too tired to even clean himself.

The next morning he woke up alone and ashamed.

Now the only way for him to return his self-respect was to beat this handsome jerk in a cake-making battle.

When Kylo came, Hux pretended that yesterday had been nothing, as any rational adult would. Kylo stopped smiling, but Hux didn't care about his games. He'd run away from Hux's bed, hurt Hux's feelings, but he wouldn't get satisfaction from watching Hux caring about that.

The translation started, and they put their media persona on. Everything went as planned.

They cooked, talked, bantered. It was easy, even pleasant. Somewhere in the middle of their competition he even forgot that he hated Kylo, forgot that he was angry at him, and just got in the flow.

Their hands touched from time to time. Their hips touched. It was getting hotter in the kitchen. The memories of last night flooded Hux's mind. He couldn't get rid of images of Kylo holding him down, and fucking him hard, of Kylo kissing his inner thighs tenderly, of Kylo whispering sweet obscenities into his ear while cuming inside him.

Hux won the battle. Surprisingly, he got more likes. It didn’t help. He didn't feel better, and when Kylo turned off the camera, he knew it was over.

"Can I kiss the winner?" whispered Kylo in a low seductive voice, approaching Hux from behind.

"What? Why?"

"I thought you liked it," said Kylo, kissing his neck, "Sorry, if I got the wrong impression from what happened yesterday."

It took all Hux's willpower not to lean into Kylo's chest, and stay stiff.

"You left without saying goodbye," he said, trying to sound emotionless, "Do not think, that you can—"

"Left? What are you talking about?" Kylo looked over Hux's shoulder, cocking his head and meeting Hux's eyes, "I needed to change before the show, and I didn't want to wake you up."

“ _ Oh, _ ” Hux didn't know what else to say, so he just turned his face away.

"Look at me," Kylo said softly, catching Hux's chin with two fingers. "I didn’t sneak away. I don't play games."

“Loud words for someone who came up with this whole ‘rivalry’ ploy to get more views.”

“That's not the same.”

“Why should I believe you, if everything about you is just a crafted image.”

“Do you know why I always say that everyone can cook?” asked Kylo abruptly.

“Because it sells. And because you are a liar.”

“Nope. Because it’s true. Yeah, learning takes time, but it’s, in the very core, about taking care of people you care about.”

“How poetic.”

“It is. Because it’s true.”

“You… why should I trust you?” Hux asked, pressing back into Kylo’s body.

“First, I have zero reasons to lie.”

“Well, I can feel one,” said Hux and wiggled his ass, touching his hard dick.

“Well,” Kylo’s hand slid down his side and stopped on his crotch, “I can feel one too. I’m not proposing you my hand in marriage. Not before I taste your cupcakes. And that not an innuendo. But I want you and I like you, for real.”

He opened Hux’s fly and unfasten his pants.

“So that's what it’s all about, huh? After trying my cupcakes, you won’t be able to live without me,” panted Hux. Kylo’s hand closed on his dick, and it was the last coherent thing he’d said in the next three hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? ;) Then leave kudos, comments, and read my other fics!
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can find me [tumblr](https://mysticmilks.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) or [curiousCat](https://curiouscat.me/mystic_milks)  
> I always happy to talk about fandom, kylux and all the hcs.
> 
> Many thanks to [@spiteandmalice ](https://twitter.com/spiteandmalice)! She didn't beta this chapter, but all the others, and she is the best! If I cook bake I'd bake her a tone of cupcakes!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Btw, no beta, so if you see any typos, feel free to DM on Twitter
> 
> * * *
> 
> Shameless self-promo:  
>  _modern AUs:_  
>  Famous Russian AU, that my friends and I translated [To the Moon and Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380280/)  
> Demon!Hux / hunter!Kylo [Dating a monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703904)  
> Hux/Kylo/Techie, pwp with feelings and bottom!Kylo [You can have it all, but not all at once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721863/)  
> Russian train AU [The train on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477458/)  
> roommates AU, there was only one bed [Up All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018218/)  
> co-workers on a long business trip, friends to lovers [my face above the water, my feet can't touch the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928956/)
> 
>  _Canon:_  
>  post-tlj, media AU [you are burned up before you know it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705078)
> 
>  _Fantasy AUs:_  
>  Hux is a merman, Kylo is a Sea Warlock [The Little Merman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610624/)  
> Arranged marriage, Hux needs to marry a mysterious man and Kylo needs to deliver him there [drop the curtain, blow out the candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462159)
> 
>  _Collection of ficlets_  
>  Ficlets for Kyluxpositivity [In all the worlds, in all the times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771663)


End file.
